


sweet tooth ~ a frerard oneshot:)

by your_gay_best_friend



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Emo, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Gay, Gay Gerard Way, Handcuffs, Innocent Frank Iero, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Short & Sweet, Song: Sweet Tooth (Cavetown), Titanic References, Title from a Cavetown Song, Top Gerard Way, the fluffiest fluffball that ever fluffed, there's literally just two titanic references, they "watch" the outsiders, this has nothing to do with the song sweet tooth why did i name it that, this is for my sister lol, title based on a cavetown song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_gay_best_friend/pseuds/your_gay_best_friend
Summary: Gerard is having a pretty depressing day, honestly. Everything that could go wrong already went wrong, but when Frank comes in he makes it a lot better. (Obviously.)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	sweet tooth ~ a frerard oneshot:)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComfortablyDumb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComfortablyDumb/gifts).



> i would like to apologize in advance if this is trash. this is for my sister and i have no idea why i'm even writing this-- anyways yuh enjoy i guess

I strum a Bm after the D and sigh. I shove my electric guitar to the side of the bed and I put my hands behind my head and look at the ceiling. It always stays the same, every time I look at it. It's not that surprising, or interesting. But yet I'm still rambling.

I do think it's interesting how if you stare at a popcorn ceiling for long enough you can notice shapes that you can make out of by the paint splotches. I see one that looks like a face shape which makes me think about him again. I close my eyes and take a deep breath and sigh.

He's so gorgeous. It's like, he's so gorgeous without even _trying_. His pulchritudinous hazel eyes that I could get lost in. His black hair--I remember I was there when he dyed it. It used to be dark brown.

And his smile.

Thinking about my boyfriend makes me want to make out with him, so instead I grab a pillow from above my head and wrap my arms around it and pull it closer to my chest. I squeeze it closer to me as if it were him. I start to wonder if he loves me as much as I love him.

I look down at the button of my jeans. I unbutton it and slowly unzip it. I put my hand down my pants, and before I can start to moan I hear a knock at the door. I quickly zip my pants back up and walk out of my room to the apartment door, trying to clear my mind. I peek out of the peephole to see him.

Of course it's him. The person I really need to see right now, of course it's him. I unlatch the lock and swing the door open carefully but quickly. He gives me a toothy smile and, without saying a word, as soon as the door is closed he's up against it, our chests touching. I look at my boyfriend and he looks directly into my eyes. I lean forward, our lips one inch apart. He inches closer to me.

"Hello darling," he says, before I crash my lips against his. I put my hand on the back of his head, almost acting as a cushion so his head doesn't slam against the hard door. He kisses me back, and I open my eyes to see that his eyes are still shut. I take my free hand and push away the hair from his forehead. I can feel him smile against my lips. He pulls away and starts to bite on my bottom lip. His hands reach up to my head and he runs them through my hair. He tugs on it and I let out a quiet moan. I open my eyes to see if he liked that. He smiles and pulls away. "What would I ever do without you," he says before placing another kiss on my top lip. He kisses me one more time before pulling away and smiling at me. 

"What brings you here?" I finally say, and he shifts his eyes downcast and smiles to himself. 

"Funny you should ask. I wrote a song!" He beams. I finally notice the small notebook that's sitting on the counter. I'm guessing he put it there before we had that whole make-out session. I grab it from the counter and open to the bookmarked page. "You can tell me if it's good or not... I could preform it for you!" 

"Okay," I reply. He reaches for one of the guitars sitting next to my couch and grabs it. 

"I kind of need the lyrics," he laughs. I hand him the notebook and he gives me a warm smile before sitting back down on the couch. I walk up to where he's sitting and decide to put myself across from him. He turns the tuning pegs a few times, strumming the same string continuously until he places it on his lap. "Sorry. Your A string was crazy out of tune." He starts to strum an F, and following is a Dm. He winks at me before he starts to sing. 

_Gravity  
Don't mean much to me  
I'm who I've got to be  
These pigs are after me,  
After you_

I bop my head to the beat, and when Frank sees that he smiles. He continues to strum without lyrics. 

"Is that it?" I ask. 

"That's all I have so far. I wrote some potential lyrics down, but I don't know yet. It's kind of a work in progress, sorry if it's really ba--" he starts, but I interrupt him by putting my hand underneath his chin and grabbing it to level his head to mine. I kiss him roughly and he smirks. 

"Shut up. It's amazing," I say. "What is it about? Like... the meaning?"

"It's more about... the romantic ideals of leaving the small town for the bright lights of the big city. I have that written down... roughly. Basically about leaving home and running away," he explains, and I tilt my head. 

"Are you thinking we should run away?" I ask, and he shrugs. 

"I don't know how Mikey and Ray would feel about that..." he says. 

"Okay. Then I want to stay here with you. Forever. And I never want to leave." I lean closer to him and he puts my guitar on the ground before pulling me closer. I press my lips against his quickly and start to kiss him repeatedly. When we pull away I look directly into his eyes. Our faces are one inch apart, and instead of kissing him I just put my head on his shoulder. He giggles, I can tell because I move slightly, even though he didn't make any noise. 

"I'm not sure what I would do without you," he whispers in my ear, and I can feel his lips against my earlobe. He begins to kiss it. I guess he knows how I am about earlobe kissing. And now he's asked what he would do without me twice today, but I don't mind. 

"God, Frank. You're literally killing me," I say. I know he's smiling. 

"I know." 

His lips shift to where my neck is and starts to kiss it. I lift my head up to make it easier. I love it when he gives me hickeys, personally. I feel him suck in. He moves his hands to my butt. Surprised, I moan quickly before realizing what I've done. 

"Oh my God Gerard," he says before I pull away. The expression on his face is completely priceless. I stand up off the couch and before walking over to the chair I grab the guitar next to Frank. 

"Do you mind if I play some of this?" I ask, and he blushes. 

"I mean... the songs in there aren't the best," he says as I pick up his journal, "but suit yourself." 

"I was just talking about that song about the pigs being after you. What's it called?" 

"Bulletproof Heart," he says, with a smile. He walks up to me and I ruffle his hair. I caress his cheek with my finger and he beams. I flip through the pages of the journal, my index finger on my bottom lip and my eyebrows pushed down. Frank sits there awkwardly. I grab my guitar and start to strum. 

_Run away_   
_Like it was yesterday_   
_And we could run away_   
_Run away from here_

I sing it slowly, trying to finger the chords, and trying to make out what it says. Frank's handwriting sucks. No offence. 

"Frank, this is really good!" I beam, and his face turns to a shade of pink. 

"I guess." 

"It is!" I say again, trying to convince him. He blushes and nods his head.

"Okaaaayyyyy," he says, and I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. He sits next to me. "Ooh, we should watch a movie!" He suggests. I look at him. "...Or not, I don't really care." 

"Okay," I say, and he smiles again. "You can pick it. I don't care." 

"Really? So you would watch The Outsiders with me?" He asks, hopefully. 

"Yup," I reply. He giggles and grabs the remote from the table that's beside the chair I'm sitting in. "By the way, you left your DVD here the last time we watched it. Oops sorry-- it was from the time before that." His eyes go wide. 

"YOU FOUND MY ORIGINAL OUTSIDERS DVD! Thank you so much, baby! I've been needing to use my backup one!" 

I don't question the fact that he has a backup DVD. It's none of my business. He grabs the DVD from the basket of DVDs and kisses it. "I missed you. Don't ever leave me like that again." 

He's too pure.

He takes out the disc and puts it in the player. He looks back at me and smiles with his teeth. 

"This is one of my favorite movies in HISTORY!" He beams, still looking at me. 

"Look at me like you just looked at that DVD," I say, and he giggles. He gazes at me intently and walks over to me to rest his head on my shoulder. He smirks and stands back up. He lays down on the ground and rests his head on his hand. He looks like he's a model of some type. 

"Draw me like one of your French girls," he swoons. 

"Are you serious?" I ask, my eyes going wide. 

"Umm, no. I would be if your art didn't suck," he laughs and stands back up. "But have you seen the Titanic?" 

"Duh. Jack was like, one of my biggest celebrity crushes," I admit. He tilts his head. 

"Leonardo DiCaprio? Really? I would have never thought of you as a DiCaprio stan," he says, picking up the remote for the TV. 

"I don't _stan him_ ," I say, "I just thought Jack was hot. And I'm disappointed that we only got to see Rose's boobs and not Jack's di--"

"Okay, that's enough. Come on. Let's watch this movie." The beginning song starts to play as the words "The Outsiders" start to spread across the screen, with the characters in the background. 

"Nice. Matt Dillon. He's so hot," he says, barely acknowledging the fact that I'm here. I narrow my eyes at him and grab his by the collar of his shirt, raising him up to my level. 

"Is he hotter than me?" I ask, and he starts to shake his head quickly. 

"Nope," he says simply. I pull his hair hard, earning a moan from him, and I continue to look him in the eyes with them narrowed at him. I point to his shirt and bite my bottom lip. "I'm taking this off," I say, and I pull his shirt over his head. "And what do you have sticking out of your massive pockets there?" I ask, and he smirks. 

"Glad you asked." He slowly reaches into his large pocket, and he puts the metal figure behind his back before I can see what it is. He turns around and I hear a small clicking noise before he responds. He turns around and my eyes go completely wide. "Do you have an ax? I can't find the key to the handcuffs."

**Author's Note:**

> IN CASE WHAT THEY SAY AT THE END DOESN'T MAKE SENSE...  
> basically in the titanic movie jack was handcuffed to a pillar or something-- basically as the titanic was sinking and flooding. ROSEEE who was his girlfriend (and my girlfriend) couldn't find the key to the handcuffs as the BOAT WAS SINKING, and the room was literally flooded. so instead she grabbed an ax and broke the handcuffs in half.  
> wow that makes no sense but SCREW IT i don't need to explain myself
> 
> ALSO when he says "draw me like one of your french girls" basically jack drew naked women;) and rose wanted jack to draw her naked and blah blah blah so umm yeah that's why it's FUNNY because basically by him saying that he meant for gerard to draw him naked. so whatever.


End file.
